


От хроноса, космоса, эроса, расы, вируса

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Romance, Alien Shit, Creepy Happy Ending, Other, mentions of cannibalism, some body modification, very consensual obsession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: У этой истории (до жути) счастливый конец





	От хроноса, космоса, эроса, расы, вируса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242920) by [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut). 



> название - из бродского

В детстве Эдди боялся ночи; его оставляли в комнате с выключенным светом, и одиночество и темнота смыкались вокруг него

_темным космосом темным и холодным._

Мама подкладывала ему в кровать плюшевых собак и медведей, но они

_мертвые_

ничуть его не утешали. Повзрослев, Эдди, конечно, перестал бояться ночи — когда понял, что для того, чтобы избавиться от одиночества, недостаточно щелкнуть выключателем. Оно не подкрадывалось под покровом темноты, оно было рядом

_всегда._

У него были друзья; они исчезали так же быстро, как появлялись, с ссорами или без, с драками, с извинениями, переставали звонить, или он переставал звонить им, и все говорили, что таково течение жизни. «Боже мой, Эдди!» — сказала Энн, когда он показал ей кольцо; они встречались только четыре месяца, Энн не торопилась замуж, но она

_в прошлом._

Когда он был подростком — много дрался, и школьный психолог говорила мягким голосом: «Люди доверяют нашему мнению о себе; если ты сам не будешь любить себя — никто другой тоже не сможет». Он улыбнулся ей и сказал

_соврал_

«Мэм, я отличный парень». Может, теперь

_это действительно так._

На Земле — планетке на отшибе межгалактической трассы — не найти пособия, в котором популярно объяснялось бы, как делить тело с симбиотом из сраного космоса, что считать здоровыми отношениями и где проводить границы, чтобы твоя личность не рассыпалась по краям, не перетекла в нечто новое, но

_разве это так важно?_

Эдди просыпается в ворохе черных, беспорядочно елозящих щупалец — бесчисленных конечностей, которые выглядят, как инопланетная срань, а ощущаются, как его собственное тело — и разговаривает с голосом в своей голове, обедая в дешевых забегаловках. Его тело выворачивает наизнанку и сворачивает обратно; его изнанка

_это тоже он просто не такой низкорослый._

Эдди часто дерется — как когда-то в школе; он всегда немного на взводе, но он умеет это контролировать

_нет значит нет._

И если полдюжины его конечностей зарывается в чью-то плоть, это случается

_только тогда когда они это заслужили._

Эдди — не совсем Эдди, но все же он

_они_

иногда ест человеческое мясо, и их жертвы орут от ужаса, пока не теряют сознание, не умирают, не отправляются дальше, но

_никакого дальше нет_

это совсем его не мучает — хотя, пожалуй, должно. Эдди спит спокойно и видит сны о далеких мирах, покрытых океанами. Эдди говорит «покажи мне» — и его язык растет и пухнет, деформируясь, и вываливается изо рта; челюсть отходит вниз, и это должно быть чудовищно больно, но боли нет. Он касается кончиком языка своего отражения и думает

_я люблю тебя Эдди._


End file.
